


Job Scope: Placations and Meetings

by orphan_account



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 95 liners are troublemakers + also accident prone, M/M, sc pres jisung, student council au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jisung misses Jonghyun, even if he hates these meetings as much as the next guy.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Yoon Jisung
Kudos: 8





	Job Scope: Placations and Meetings

~~~~These meetings weren’t really needed, in Jisung’s honest opinion, they were really more of an obligation than an actual necessity. There was really only one reason for it, and even then the meetings failed to deliver.

“Is Jonghyun late again?” He asks when all but one of the committee members had been seated.

Minhyun nodded, sighing slightly with fond exasperation. “The fifth years set fire to something in the lab-“ Woojin wheezed out his laughter, silencing only when Jihoon kicked him, “-and he had to write the report for what happened.”

“Was he there?”

Minhyun’s cocked eyebrow answered him, Jonghyun wasn’t the type to get involved in these types of things unless prompted and the 5th years had the habit of panicking before running to their year representative for help. 

“Well, then I suppose we could wait or we could continue.”

The decision was unanimous, and Minhyun flipped to the notes he usually prepared for Jonghyun to read and pass on to their year. Jisug felt a sting whenever the notes appeared, which was more often than not. It only ever seemed to emphasise Jonghyun’s absence.

Suddenly the door opened, and Jonghyun stumbled in, hair in disarray and a rather prominent bruise on the corner of his head. Ong stood, the nearest to him and quickly led him to his seat, fussing over Jonghyun as the representative protested the attention. “I’m fine,” he says, even when it’s abundantly clear to everyone that something happened.

Minhyun has apparently at some point disappeared to get the ice pack they kept somewhere because he’s pressing it to Jonghyun’s bruise a moment later.

“I’m fine Minhyunnie,” Jonghyun says, pouting slightly in a way that affects Jisung, “I just slipped. It’s not bleeding.”

“That’s really not how you should gauge your injuries,” Jisung says levelly, as he stands and fights the urge to hug the boy.

“I’m really okay hyung, you should continue the meeting.” Jonghyun’s eyes manage to convince everyone except for Minhyun who manages to multitask and worry over Jonghyun while taking notes for the meeting.

The meeting finishes fairly soon afterwards, considering this really was more of an obligation, though they touch on the fact that the fifth years were particularly accident prone which everyone pointedly ignores Jonghyun at, but the matter remains unsolvable since it wasn’t any real concern. For all their accidents, they usually go without any permanent damages.

Jisung makes his way over the moment the meeting ends, and prompts everyone to go home. Minhyun pats Jonghyun’s back as he leaves with a “I’ll get your bag” and Jisung and Jonghyun are alone.

“Hyung-“ Jonghyun starts, but Jisung ruffles the boy’s hair. Gently he swipes his thumb over the bruise, swelling going down.

“Are you okay?”

Jonghyun blinks, before nodding. “Yeah, I really just slipped.”

Jisung remembers when he had said something similar a long time ago, but it wasn’t true and Jonghyun had been tripped. But Jonghyun sounds honest, so Jisung relaxes and hugs the boy.

“Be more careful,” Jisung says, and even he cringes at how whiny he sounds. Jonghyun laughed, before turning his face towards Jisung and snuggling into his jacket. Jisung wonders if Jonghyun hears the way his heart beats with worry and stress.

“I will Hyung.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

They stay like this for a beat, maybe another, but as it were they were both too busy to stay particularly long together so Jisung presses his lips to Jonghyun’s forehead, careful to avoid the bruise, and pulls away just before Minhyun comes into the room with his eyes closed.

“Are you safe?” He speaks into the air, and Jonghyun rolls his eyes. The 5th year representative brushes Jisung’s hand one last time before he pushes Minhyun to go, and the shouting Jisung hears as the doors close reveal three other people as they react to Jonghyun’s bruise.

Jisung sighs, dropping himself against the seat and leaving his neck against the back.

Already he can’t wait for the next meeting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Er I wrote this in 2018, so forgive me if I messed up anything. Ye, please leave kudos and comments if you care for it, I’ve kind of lost the ability to write anything so most of what I post would be from 2018 and before LMAO
> 
> Also Jonghyun actually did trip, everyone just underestimates his clumsiness


End file.
